totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold
Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V, labeled The Nerd with Mad Skills, is one of the 22 original castmates on TDC and TDB. Profile Told that he'd never walk again due to a bad allergic reaction to Gummi-Slugs, Harold's a survivor. (He has no problem with other Gummi products). He has earned the most badges of any hid at Possum Scouts. That includes one for fire-building and troll-wrestling (okay, he made that one up). He has an older brother and a kid sister and both of them think he's kind of weird. He's okay with that. He thinks being weird is a badge of honor - actually he embroidered his own badge for 'weirdness'. At least he's not some lemming like everybody else. His classmates call him dorky, but he's confident that won't be the case on Total Drama Island. Hidden in that bike rack he calls a body, he's got some unexpected wicked skills that will come in very handy in the woods. His love of medieval fantasy literature and intense scout training makes him the guy to have on your team. Harold believes in believing in yourself - no matter what people say about you, or what they're throwing at you, you've got to stay strong. His big brother calls him an over-exaggerating melodramatic fret-bucket - but that's HIS opinion. Although there was that one time he stubbed his toe and waited in the Emergency Room for 13 hours until a doctor finally told him that he wouldn't have to amputate. Since he is pure of heart and strong of will, this noble warrior will go far (he has to, because he's already embroidered a badge that says so).﻿ Coverage Harold was the fourteenth/fifteenth contestant to arrive in TDC, coming with Bridgette in a rousing performance. He was immediately besieged by a vengeful Courtney, who had to be held back. Harold's love for Leshawna persisted throughout TDC, and he was making friends quicker this time. It was revealed that he had become good friends with Geoff as they only lived an hour away. He managed to befriend Gwen too. The problem that festered was Courtney's desire for revenge, in which she voted off his friends and Leshawna to get back at him. Courtney's try at revenge reached a peak when she spiked some food he had to eat with gummi slugs, causing a paralyzing reaction; it could have been worse, if Bridgette and Noah weren't so fast to react. When Courtney's deeds were revealed, he apologized to her for what he did last season, she broke down and apologized to him. His parametrization from the waist down lasted a few episodes before he managed to walk again, just like how he conquered it first time. Harold was an excellent competitor until he was eliminated, which was due to him being the most talented when it was down to six. During TDB, Harold's love for the weird and wild has been greatly appealed to, and he's enjoying himself in many ways. He is still greatly in love with Leshawna and his friendship with Bridgette strengthening. Slaying zombies and vampires is what he always dreamed of doing! Love Interests Harold has been in love with Leshawna since Day 1 of TDI. His romance for her has carried on into TDC and TDB. Harold has traveled to visit her where she lives between seasons. Leshawna has always been of great interest and infatuation for Harold. His efforts in wooing her in TDI worked as she still sees him in TDC, and she adapted to her likes and needs. The only problem is that Harold's parents and siblings do not think he is right for her, and have tried dissuading him. Also to note is his deep friendship with Bridgette, which has been around since TDI and grown stronger over time. They're very close, but he considers her to be a good friend; however, when people started talking about them possibly being romantically involved, Bridgette freaked and Harold didn't. Thus, he's confused by her avoidance of him. As Harold continues to date Leshawna and keep his love for the weird and wild alive, their love carries on. VR Challenges Harold loves the VR Challenges a great deal. He survived the Vampire and Alien challenges. Harold was the big hero in the Vampire challenge, when he acquired a couple holy yo-yo's, and used his yo-yo tricks to destroy Count Dracula. In the Zombie challenge, Gwen accidentally shot him with a shotgun when a zombie attacked her. In the Giant Monster challenge, he fell off a building and failed to tell his partners (Leshawna and Bridgette) how he thought they could kill the giant centipede. Trivia *Readers of TDC/B should be made aware that while some of Harold's skills and facts from the official show, not everything is going to be the same. *Harold has now twice conquered the paralyzing effect of Gummi Slugs. *Though Harold has forgiven and apologized to Courtney, he does not get along with Duncan. *His phobia of ninjas is gone now. *Harold has become one of those who has injured Chris Maclean in a voting ceremony (he smashed his guitar on Chris's foot accidentally). *Harold has kissed Leshawna, Beth, and Ezekiel. *Harold does not get along with Leshawna's close friend, Jasmine, who really does not like the nerd with her friend. *Readers whom are familiar with the Kung-Fu Panda franchise may recognize the finger hold which Harold threatens to use on Heather ("Before the large sister could react, Harold was in front of Heather. He grabbed her hand, then clenched one of her fingers with his ring finger and thumb.") as the Wuxi Finger Hold. It is implied that Cody, Eva, and Leshawna know about the hold, and what happens when it's used (essentially, it causes the target's chi (as well as said target) to explode). Category:Characters Category:Contestants